Alex's fairy tales
by emmy20211
Summary: These are the fairy tales that Rodney and John told Alex in my story Alex...They are in order by the way and titled
1. Little Girl Teyla

I decided to upload all the stories that Rodney and John told Alex from my story, well, Alex. It's the complete stories and they're all there...I think I said that already but they are. I think you'll recognise most of them if not all...

This one is...little girl Teyla, taken off Little Red Riding Hood

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stargate: Atlantis, yadda yadda yadda...

* * *

Well, there was a woman, who got lost on a foreign planet, she was really scared but she remembered what her father had told her about strange woods, so she started to walk in a straight line, towards the east. She kept walking and walking, unaware that a wraith was stalking her.

When she stopped for the night, a strange sensation went through her body and she gasped. She knew the wraith was near.

Even though she was tired she decided to continue on. She walked through the empty, dark forest and she started to get even more terrified as she continued on. No one was around and the wraith was slowly following her, it wasn't going fast or slow, it was just following her in a normal pace.

Teyla started walking faster but the wraith just picked up speed, she slowed down but the wraith didn't, so Teyla started walking in a normal pace again. She caught sight of the Stargate and breathed out in relief.

She picked up her pace but stopped suddenly when the wraith seemed to vanish. She wondered where he had gone but knew it was bad if he had vanished. Teyla moved so that she was hidden in the bushes and she watched the Stargate.

Suddenly, the wraith appeared behind some trees beside the Stargate. Teyla inhaled sharply and sat very still. She knew that if she let the wraith get to the gate and dial it, she would be doomed.

She felt the ground around her feet. She found a thick stick and slowly and quietly snapped it in two with her knee. Then she held one in each hand and carefully worked her way towards the gate, while staying hidden.

As she approached the tree line she noticed the wraith start to move its way to the DHD. She picked up her pace and was at the tree line in no time at all.

The wraith was almost at the DHD so she ran out of her hiding place and starting attacking the wraith. The wraith was taken off-guard but he quickly recovered. He started to fight back.

It was a pretty even fight but one of Teyla's stick's were knocked out of her hand and very quickly her other stick was gone.

She was quickly pinned to the ground and just as the wraith was about to feed off her the Stargate activated.

A man came through and attacked the wraith, but even he couldn't defeat the wraith. He was wacked against the DHD and was knocked out.

Teyla stood up and stumbled towards the wraith, but he knocked her down and tried to feed on her again, but then, the brave Rodney McKay emerged from the trees and killed the wraith, saving Teyla and her companion.


	2. Gingerbread Sheppard

I think you can figure out which story this comes off!

(Rodney was trying to be humerous while telling this for a while by the way)

**

* * *

**

Gingerbread Sheppard:

once upon a time there was a woman named Teyla, she loved making cookies and sweet things so one day she decided to make a gingerbread man. Oh yeah! Anyway, she baked him and when he was done she decided to decorate him. She put little buttons on him and gave him eyes, a nose and a mouth. When she was done she named him John, then, she decided to eat him, but he jumped up and yelled

"No, no! Don't eat me!" Then he jumped up and started to run away.

Teyla tried to catch him but he was too fast.

He ran away yelling. "Run, run, run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm John Sheppard!" He ran straight to the Stargate and jumped through it, not knowing where it would lead. Teyla, rather angry that her gingerbread man had run away, chased him through the Stargate.

He jumped out of the Stargate, in front of a bear, the bear wanted to eat him but John was too _smart_ for that. He jumped over the bear, dialled the Stargate then ran towards it.

As he ran towards it he yelled, "Run, run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm John Sheppard!"

Now, John had Teyla and the bear chasing him. When he landed out of the Stargate he ran away into the trees where he met a rabbit. The rabbit wanted to eat him as well, but seeing that the gate was clear, John ran towards it yelling, "Run, run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm John Sheppard!"

He dialled the gate, and then jumped through it, with Teyla, the bear and the rabbit following.

This time, he landed in front of a snake. The snake also wanted to eat him but John was too fast, he dialled the gate and, dodging Teyla, the bear, the rabbit and the snake, he jumped through it.

This time he landed on top of a fox. John was rather tired by now and he asked the fox to run away from everyone for him.

The fox started running, with everyone following. John slid down and was clinging to the fox's tail. Then the fox slowed down.

"Hey, can you get off my tail?" asked the fox, "can you climb up onto my back?"

John then managed to climb up onto the foxes back and the fox picked up speed, only to slow down a few minutes later.

"You're really heavy you know," said the fox, "can you climb onto my head?"

John then climbed onto the foxes head and the fox started running extremely fast again, but yet again, he slowed down a few minutes later.

"Hey, you are _really_ heavy," said the fox panting, "would you mind climbing onto my nose?"

"Sure," replied John, "but you won't eat me will you?"

"Of course not," said the fox.

So John climbed onto the fox's nose.

Teyla, the bear, the rabbit and the snake caught up with the fox just in time to see it throw its head into the air, making John fly off his nose into the air, then John landed neatly in the fox's mouth and it ate poor John.

Teyla, the bear, the rabbit and the snake all turned around, sad that they could not eat the gingerbread man, and they all went home.


	3. Kate and the Three Strangers

This one is taken off a very...obvious story...kind of...anyway, I hope you enjoy it

* * *

**Kate and the Three Strangers**

Once upon a time there lived a woman named Kate. She was a wonderful woman with golden hair. Unfortunately, she had only stepped through the Stargate once.

Now one day she decided that she wanted to go off-world, so she secretly snuck through the Stargate.

When she came out the other side she found herself next to a small house. She wandered into it and saw three chairs in front of her. One was big, the next was medium-sized and the last one was a small little chair.

She sat in the largest chair but got off it, for it was too hard.

Then she sat in the medium-sized chair, but got off it, for it was too soft.

Then she sat in the littlest chair. It was the perfect size for her and it was comfortable! Unfortunately, the chair broke under her weight.

Kate was sad but she cheered up when she saw the three bowls of food on the table. Then, she went up to the bowls of food and smiled when she saw them, for, like the chairs, one was big, one was medium-sized and the last one was a small little bowl.

Kate went up to the first bowl of food, the big bowl, and tasted it, but it was too hot.

Then she tasted the food in the medium-sized bowl, but it was too cold.

Then she tasted the food in the littlest bowl. It was the perfect taste! So, Kate ate all the food in the little bowl.

Then Kate felt tired, so she went upstairs. There, she saw three beds all in a row. Like the chairs and bowls one was big, one was medium-sized and the last one was a small little bed.

She lay down on the big bed but it was too hard.

Then she lay down on the medium-sized bed, but it was too soft.

Then she lay down on the littlest bed. It was the perfect size for her and it was so comfortable that she quickly fell asleep.

Now, the three people that lived in this house came out of the woods from their walk. There was a father and mother and a little boy. The father's name was...Rodney, the mother was...Katie and the little boy's name was Carson.

They arrived at their house and found the door wide open. They walked into the house and growled in anger. Rodney saw the dint in his chair and yelled out 'who has been sitting in my chair?' Katie saw the dint in her chair and yelled out 'who has been sitting in my chair?' Little Carson walked up to his broken chair and let out a wail. 'Who has been sitting in my chair and broken it too little pieces?'

Next, they went up to their food. Seeing that some of the food was gone Rodney yelled out 'who has been eating from my bowl?' seeing the missing bit of her food, Katie yelled out 'who has been eating from my bowl?' Little Carson crawled up to his bowl and let out another wail. 'Who had been eating from my bowl and taken all my food?'

Finally, they decided to go upstairs. As soon as Rodney saw the creases in his sheet he yelled out 'who has been sleeping in my bed?' When Katie saw the creases in her sheet she yelled out 'who has been sleeping in my bed?' The little Carson walked up to his bed and let out another wail. 'who has been sleeping in my bed and dares to stay there?'

Then, Kate woke up and saw the three strangers surrounding her. She screamed then ran all the way back to the Stargate and went home, never to set foot through the Stargate again.


	4. Katie

This is actually one of my favourite stories! sorry about the name, I just couldn't think up of a better one...and the original title is just a name soooooo yea.....

.....anyway enjoy!

**Katie**

Once long ago there was a couple that lived on a small planet.

They had a beautiful young girl named Katie.

Now, one day the wraith arrived and culled everyone on the planet, except Katie and her parents. Her parents had escaped and the wraith, for some reason, liked Katie, so they let her live, but she was trapped on their ship.

Many years passed and when Katie was an adult the ship crashed and she was stranded on the ship, on a barren planet. She couldn't get down from the ship so she stayed on the ship.

Unfortunately the wraith queen had survived, but she stayed on the planet. Whenever she wanted to get to Katie she would yell 'Katie Katie let down your sunset hair!' and Katie's long, red hair would come tumbling down the side of the ship, like a rope and the wraith queen would climb up too talk to her.

Now one day an explorer named Rodney came to the planet. He saw a beautiful woman up on top of the ship, and immediately fell in love.

Rodney hid in the bushes and watched Katie and every day, he fell in love even more.

Now one day when the Wraith Queen appeared, Rodney was rather excited he saw how she got into the ship and immediately decided to try it as soon as she was gone. So, when the wraith queen left, Rodney yelled up the ship: 'Katie Katie, let down your sunset hair!' and, much to his surprise, the long red hair came tumbling down and he climbed up.

When he arrived at the top, Katie shrunk away in fear. But Rodney reassured her by telling her that he was there to help her, and that he had caught sight of her while wandering through the woods, and immediately fell in love.

Katie believed him and they got became acquainted. Not long after, Katie realised that she had fallen in love with Rodney. When the sun started rising she quickly told Rodney to leave, because the wraith queen would be arriving soon.

Rodney quickly left, but he promised to return the next day.

The next night came quickly and once again Rodney went up into the space ship. This time, they made plans to escape. Rodney promised to bring material for her to weave into a ladder.

Many days passed and the two's love grew deeper.

One day, when the wraith queen was combing her hair, Katie accidentally asked, "Why are you so much heavier than Rodney? You pull on my hair," The queen was incredibly angry when she heard this; she chopped off Katie's hair and banished her to a different planet, which had no DHD.

When Rodney arrived that night he called out "Katie Katie let down your beautiful hair," and once again, the long red hair came tumbling down and Rodney climbed it, but, instead of finding his love, he found the wraith waiting for him.

"How dare you take Katie's heart and plan escape with her," she screeched. Then, she started feeding on Rodney.

Rodney, although he was weakened, managed to pull free of her hand and he jumped off the ship, scratching his eyes to blindness on the thorns below.

After many years of wandering through Stargate's, Rodney stumbled onto the planet where Katie and her twins were...there was a boy and a girl.

As soon as he stepped through he heard the wonderful voice of the woman he loved and walked towards it.

When Katie saw Rodney stumbling towards her she raced forward and hugged him, tears were pouring out of her eyes.

Two teardrops landed on his eyes and miraculously his eyes were healed, allowing him to see again.

Then, Rodney and Katie lived happily ever after with their children.

**The End! **


	5. The Boy Who Cried Wraith

I had a lot of fun writing this story, I don't remember why I just did.

Anyway, enjoy it....it teaches a _great _lesson, it's the very story/lesson I told my little cousin, that's how I got the idea....

anyway, don't mind me and just enjoy

* * *

**The Boy Who Cried Wraith**

There was once a little boy named Carson...he lived on a nice planet and was in charge of dialling Atlantis whenever trouble arrived.

One day he was bored, so he dialled Atlantis and called for help. When help arrived, they realised that there was no trouble and left angrily.

The next day, Carson was bored again so he dialled Atlantis, calling for help again. Once again the team arrived and left, after discovering that there was no trouble.

A few days later real trouble aroused. The wraith came and Carson frantically dialled Atlantis calling for help, but they didn't believe him. No matter how many times he pleaded and begged for them to come, they didn't.

When the wraith had finally culled everyone but him, one lone wraith came to him.

"No one will save you!" said the wraith, "I will take pleasure in feeding off you!"

"No one is coming?" said Carson confused.

"You have lied too much; they will not come because they will not believe you!" replied the wraith.

"How do you know that?" asked Carson.

"Because it has happened before, if you keep lying when you do tell the truth they will not come!" said the wraith smirking.

"Are you going to eat me?" asked Carson.

"In a manner of speaking," replied the wraith.

"They might come!" yelled Carson, running behind the gate with the wraith following.

"I doubt it," said the wraith.

Just then, the gate activated and three guards from Atlantis walked through, immediately spotting Carson shrinking away from a wraith.

They started shooting at it but a dart appeared and sucked him up, it nearly got Carson but one of the soldiers knocked him out of the way.

"Sorry we didn't come earlier kid," said one of the soldiers.

"We didn't think there was real trouble, like the other two times," said another soldier.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Carson, "I am so sorry for tricking you like that and making you not trust me!"

"It's alright kid," said the first soldier, "we better take you back to Atlantis,"

"As long as you promise not to lie again!" said the second soldier.

"I promise!" yelled Carson, breaking down into tears.

"You do know how silly that was right," asked the third soldier.

"I do now! I know that it was idiotic of me to play tricks and lie to you!" exclaimed Carson.

"Yes, because you lied, you made us not trust you and you got your whole village culled," said the second soldier.

"I-I'm sorry," replied Carson.

"It's alright kid, now, let's go home," said the first soldier.

Then, the four of them walked through the gate, but before Carson stepped through he made a silent promise to himself and everyone that died in his village:

He was NEVER going to lie again!

* * *

See, it teaches a great lesson!


End file.
